harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Malfoy
Biography Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy was born on 31 july at Malfoy Manor (b. 31 July is only Daughter of and and the Godparents of Anuite Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy Early Life where he spent the majority of his childhood His pure-blood mother, Narcissa Malfoy Childhood But Caitlin has a secret talent: She can make things move with her mind. One fateful night, and unleashes her telekinetic powers on all who get in her way as she entered her into Beauty pageant with her personality and her intelligence and her beauty and little miss London as she was her daddy little girl that she keeps it quite from her Dad and her mother specially her brother as she as a big crush on the rivals on when Draco find out he was in shock that she had a little crush on them Harry and Ron secretly pulls some strings has she romantic them sight set on them both Ron and Harry Discovery of being a witch Caitlin at first believed come to take him to an asylum his power by using a and when he revealed that Hogwarts was a school for people with magic, which Caitlin realised his abilities were. was clear that Caitlin displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as it was hinted when he mentioned his dislike of his own name, because it was such a common name). Caitlin‘s abuse of his wizarding powers Use magic in Using wangarium leviosa on items like books / bags Using wand for transform to uniforms and robes broomstick flying to school use hand gestures Walk though walls Create magic portal Magical barrier without be seen by muggles Caitlin Flying on broomstick from home to hogwarts Hogwarts years Caitlin was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 to 2020, and was Sorted into Slytherin House Caitlin described the way he was seen as "poor, but brilliant, parent-less, but so brave, a school prefect, a model student."16 Due to her exceptional acting abilities, he was able to convince virtually all of the Hogwarts staff First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year As i can pull it of murdered everyone around me at the school was easy to go undercover as i was here for revenge on Voldemort downfall play the long game with them that tip of the minstery of magic that Ron Weasley is killer along side with Hermione behind it all of the murders and the attacks on their own family This was the price I had to pay if I wanted to get away with murder and pin it all on someone else.Because some people don't deserve to just get murdered.They need to be truly punished. Physical Aappearance Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyesis a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 Personality and traits Caitlin was considered by many to be "the most evil wizard in hundreds and hundreds of years". today he "went beyond normal evil" in the extent of her crimes. Murders Caitlin went "worse than worse". Indeed, Voldemort speedily developed into a power-obsessed megalomaniac of the worst kind and the worst of any known Dark Witch Caitlin was very arrogant, selfish, annoying, a true little git.But she was evil. Threatening Caitlin is first shown to be a popular,self-centred. Mean Controlling Rebellious, Cruel, Hostile, Jealous sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.he was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper Caitlin best Personality Caitlin loves fashion, flirting, Caitlin is Troublemaker, Nasty, tell people tell like it is and mad and insane the most evil witch Caitlin's talents for did her uncontrollable temper. and capable of murder knowledge of the Dark Arts,During her lifetime including much of her childhood, he was shown to be highly ruthless and sadistic, showing as little mercy Name In Gaelic the meaning of the name Caitlin is: Pure. An Irish Gaelic from the Old French form of the name. Greek Meaning: The name Caitlin is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Caitlin is: Form of the Greek Catherine meaning 'pure Magical abilities and skills Telekinesis she possesses the power of telekinesis the supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other non-physical means.To Humiliate her enemies any who get her way can control anything at a subatomic level. Underage magic control: Martial arts: As for secondary source for protection when in battle,learned how to do martials are since he was nine. Growing up, he had built up his martial art skills more and more. He had gotten into a fighting Fire spells: Caitlin had an incredible proficiency for manipulating and creating the element of fire: he non-verbally and wandlessly created an enormous serpent of fire to attack his fury will make him more dangerous and destructive in this particular art.. Flying: Caitlin was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He first exhibited this flying ability when in pursuit He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War as a surefire way of getting to his destination. Relationships Family Narcissa Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy Caitlin's Mother Narcissa Malfoy was the lady in the manor who protect her daughter from her father she was nice to her daughter Caitlin was her favourite child only Luicus Malfoy Caitlin and Draco's Father Caitlin was to little scared of her dad she did feel comfortable she runs away from him when she is in trouble and she get hit by her father he was he did not like to beat up his children as Caitlin is younger takes out on her Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy he was Caitlin older brother he help her out of coming helps her to look after Nicholas while she goes back to Hogwarts he was still very not nice person Media Etymology Behind the scenes Notes and references hands of this character irs mine Category:British individuals Category:Dark wizards Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin House Category:Slytherin family Category:Witches Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Sorted in 2016 Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Main Antagonists